I, Once Knew You
by JoyJoyful
Summary: Everything changes when a new greenie comes up from the box. He changes everything and causes more problems than one could count. When she finds out more than she could deal with, what will happen? Will she still be able to survive? Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**The beginning...**_

Every step took her breathe away. Her hazelnut hair flowing back together in one piece held high in a fuzzy pony tail. Her legs were ready to give out and collapse at any given moment, but she pushed herself faster and faster. The gates were going to close at any moment now and she wasn't nowhere near safe. She turned the corner quickly seeing the light at the end of the hallway thinking she would make it, but the gates creaked signaling that it was starting to close. She ran faster than she ever did before, her feet weren't even touching the ground anymore.

"Bella! Come on! Hurry up!" Minho yelled jumping on his legs anxiously along with Ben by his side. Minho wanted to sprint over there and push her faster, but he knew that she would never forgive him if he did and they got stuck together.

Bella zoomed through the tiny space left of the gates and barely made it out alive, but her feet couldn't stop. "Incoming!" Minho yelled from behind her as she kept running through the Glade yelling wildly. "Move!" Bella tried to stop herself but instead crashed into someone's arm as they went flying into the dirt. They hit the ground hard and tumbled through the grass towards the forest, a tree coming in closer to them until Bella threw herself onto the trunk of the tree to stop the idiot who helped her from getting hurt. She screamed in pain as she was slammed into the tree with a piece of the tree pierced her stomach along with idiot who hit her knocking her out of breath.

"Bella!" The entire glade yelled out about to run over and check on her, but she raised her hand to say that she was okay. That didn't stop Minho and Newt who was already by her side helping her up. She didn't recognize the idiot who helped her, so she knew that it was the new greenie that came up this time.

"What the shanks!" Newt yells out at the greenie. Greenie groans in pain, "When I say move out of the way, you move out of the way!" Bella shook off the hold of Minho and Newt trying to find her own balance. "Simple thanks would have been nice." The greenie smarted off. Bella's temper getting the best of her, she took a step closer to the now standing greenie coming chest to chest with the boy. "You wanna repeat that again, Greenie?" Minho and Newt holding her back from doing anything stupid. A blush covered his face when he realized what was pressing against his chest. "You're a girl." He questioned.

"Hands off, I'm fine." Multiple hands were thrown off when no one let go of her. She continued towards the map room or she tried too but her legs collapse at that moment and she fell onto the ground. The greenie catching her before she hit the ground, "Minho" Bella barked hating that her legs gave out at that moment. She hated showing weakness and Minho knew that best. Bella pushed greenie away from her and fell into Minho's arms. "I need to get to the map room." She whispered into his ear who gave Newt a nod understanding her urgency. Minho carried her bridal style and started running towards the map room. The boys in the glade have seen Minho carry Bella too many times to count to make anything out of it anymore. They moved out of the way letting Minho through.

Minho set her down in the bamboo chair in front of the big map of the maze. Every section that we have ran, every hall and tunnel, all of it. "There's an unfinished section right here." She pointed out behind section seven. "It's bigger than any of the other section. It cuts into another section that we haven't found. I think that's section eight, but I didn't see a number to know for sure." Bella explains mapping out the section, it over takes two sections together, that's how big that section has become. Bella was losing hope, running those walls for over three years, mapping every corner of the entire maze and not a single way out.

Bella couldn't help but let out a scream in frustration. "Woah, Bell Calm down," Minho says coming to her side and holding her tightly. "They're building another section! It's not supposed to be there! They're just building another section that's why it's incomplete! They're adding to the maze! Whoever put us here, they're just playing with us like we're animals!" Bella says breathlessly into Minho's chest, crying softly. She was slowly losing hope of ever getting out of there.

"I can't take it anymore," Bella says crying softly. Minho surprised not knowing what to do seeing the first time ever that Bella has ever broken down during the time that he has been here. "Hey, hey. We'll find our way out. We will, you just got to have faith, believe that we will make it out one day, okay?" Minho embraces her tightly and gently. "It's been over three years! Three years Minho! I have run every inch of the freaking maze and I still haven't found a way out! We're back to where we started-" Bella vision was getting blurry and she couldn't see that well, darkness was clouding her vision. "Bella? Bel-" Minho's voice seems to fade away and gone all in just one second.

"Bella!" Minho yelled shaking her to try and wake her, seeing no reaction he quickly gets up and runs out of the map room. "Minho?" Newt sees Minho running towards him, his eyes widen seeing Bella in his arms unconscious. "Move out of the way!" Newt immediately yells towards the boy making way for Minho to get to the medic tent without any problems. "Alby!" Newt yells out the leader of the Gladers catching his attention on Minho who was carrying the only girl in the Gladers. "What happened?" Alby comes up running along with them, Newt shakes his head along with Minho and he speeds up to get to the tent first.

He gets the attention of everyone in the glade especially Chuck and the new greenie. Clint and Jeff see the unconscious girl and immediately make their way back to homestead to prepare a bed for her. Minho comes through the door and they set her down gently. Her breathing was speeding up rapidly. She was running a fever.

"She fainted; I think she's just exhausted but I'm not sure." Minho paused unsure if he should let them know what happen. "Spit it out," Alby demanded. "It was the first time I ever saw her cry. If we don't find something, she'll lose all hope forever, Alby." Minho says quietly so no one would hear him but Alby and Newt.

"What happened here?" Clint asks as he lifted her shirt to check for any damages and seeing the bruise on her stomach along with a wound that was festering. "When did she get this?" Clint asks examining the wound cleaning the area of the tree bark embedded in the wound. Minho, Newt, and Alby couldn't answer because they weren't sure when she got the wound either.

"It looks like it's fresh. Did she get injured recently? It looks like it's from hitting something round and hard." Clint says dabbing the wound to clean around the area. "She protected greenie earlier when he tried to stop her. She hit the trunk of the tree. That might be the cause." Newt says explaining realizing that's how she got hurt.

Minho clenches his fist, "that stupid greenie" he swore storming out of the medic tent, Alby sighs and they both followed Minho out of the tent to try and keep him from causing any trouble. Minho found greenie coming their way trailing behind Chuck.

"Minho! How's Bel-". Chuck was completely ignored as Minho went straight for the greenie; he brought his fist down on greenie's cheek as they fell to the ground. "What?" Greenie was cut off by another punch landed on him. "If anything happens to Bella, I'm going to kill you." Minho threatens, catching the attention of the entire glade. Alby holding Minho back and Newt helping Greenie up. "Bella won't like it if you scare Chuck, Minho." Alby whispers into Minho's ear. He turns his attention to the little boy whose looking at him with frighten eyes.

"Min-ho" A weak voice catches their attention. At the entrance of the Medic tent stood Bella clutching her wound. She was drained and pale. "Bella! What are you doing up?!" Minho runs over with Alby. "It's not his fault. Give him a break. I'm okay. I'm not dead yet, okay." Bella joked with them, but they didn't seem to find anything funny.

"Bella?" A small voice caught her attention, it was Chuck who looked scared. "Hey, Chucky." Bella tried to smile but she just looks weak, a cough made its way up and she coughed up blood. She fell onto the ground trying to hold herself up. "Bella!" Chuck yells running over to her side as Minho and Alby move her back inside laying her back down.

Greenie and Newt watch as she falls onto her knees, "I didn't know." Greenie whispers feeling horrible about what he caused. "It's not your fault," Newt says trying to not blame the greenie. "Bella would have done that for anyone who stopped her. She's been here longer than anyone along with Alby. She thinks because of that, that she must protect everyone. Next time, just listens to what she tells you to do because she knows what's best." Newt tells him before following the other to see how Bella is.

"It looks like she hasn't been eating nor sleeping much and along with the fact that she goes out into the maze every day has exhausted her. The wound and bruise she received earlier must have drained all her energy. She needs to rest and that means no going out into the maze and making sure that she eats." Clint explains to them right after Newt enters the room. "She isn't going to like that," Newt says, and they all agree with him. "Chuck can get her to stay," Alby says knowing how much the girl cared for the little boy. "She won't like it knowing that you used me to get her to stay, Alby," Chuck says holding her hand tightly. "I can make her stay but only for a while. She'll want to get back out there."

As they expected Bella wouldn't be convinced easily. She woke up the next morning ready to run once again. "I have to get out there! I'm the only one who knows where that section is Minho!" She argued with him in the map room with Alby. "Bells, you're not fully healed. We won't risk you going out there and never coming back." Alby says calmingly. "Alby," Bella begged.

"I'm sorry, Bells. This is for the best." Bella stormed out of the map room following Minho, Ben, and Alby until they reached the gate. "Alby. You can't make me stay here. Just let me out. I promise I won't leave Minho or Ben. I won't go off on my own but just let me run.' Alby sighs knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop her from going out. "Fine. But I want you to be back earlier than normal, understand." Alby tells them and they all agree together, and they all go off into the maze once again.

Slower than they usually do. Bella leads them through the tunnels, but something wasn't right. The maze was only giving them one option which was to keeping going left leading them farther away from the uncompleted section that she found. "Something's not right," Bella says stopping them. "The maze is leading us farther away from the section I found. They don't want us to go there. We need to go back." Bella says her ear twitching listening closely to their surroundings. Her eyes widen. "We need to move now." She says moving quickly through the maze.

"Hurry! They're coming!" She yells as they hear the screech of the grievers. The screeching gets closer and closer to them. They push themselves faster, but it caught up to them in no time. "Ahh!" Ben yells as the griever caught a hold of him. "Ben!" Bella stops. She looks around for anything to help her help Ben. She grabs onto the vines and runs up the wall getting the attention of the griever holding Ben. Bella wraps the vine around the mouth of the griever holding it shut. "C'mon Ben!" Minho yells as Ben tries to get out of the grievers hold. "Hurry!" Bella yells unable to hold it for much longer.

Ben cuts out of its hold, "Run!" Bell shouts at them and they listen. She holds the grievers until Minho and Ben disappear from the tunnel. Letting go of the vine she slides under the vines trying to hide like she did when she was stuck in the maze overnight. The griever immediately starts slashing through the vines and leaves right after. The weird thing about it was that the griever seems like it wasn't trying to hurt her at all. She made sure that it was safe before she came out and safely made her way back to the Glade. Minho and Ben were already there waiting for her by the gate along with Alby who stood with his arms crossed.

She held her head down approaching Alby. "I didn't mean to leave them. It just happened." She tries to explain but Alby shakes his head bringing her into a hug. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Alby shakes his head with a smile, "Like hell. You're not going out tomorrow and that's that." Bella caves in because she knew that she wouldn't be able to win the argument anymore. His decision was firm.

Everyone dispersed leaving her by herself by the open gate. Chuck and the new greenie were walking up to the gate. Bella smiled at them and Chuck smiled back but the greenie could only look down. Bella finally got a good look at the new greenie and couldn't deny that he was attractive. His short, brown hair and very tanned skin. He was attractive yet so was Newt and Minho.

Chuck and Greenie reached where Bella was standing, Chuck looking worried at her. "Hey, Chucky. I'm back." She kneeled next to him bringing him into a hug. "I was so worried when Minho and Ben came through the gate, but you weren't with them. I'm so glad you're back. Chuck said muffled into her shoulder. "I'll always come back; you know that." She pulled back with a grin getting hit in the shoulder by Chuck resulting in her more chuckles. "How does it feel to be promoted?" Bella teased him with a warm smile that only the boys would see when she was talking with Chuck.

He wore a big smile and gave thumbs up, "It feels great." She ruffled Chuck's curly brown hair standing back up walking away from the gate but not far. "Does the greenie remember his name yet?" Bella asked curiously stopping to look over at greenie who still stood near the gates. Chuck shook his head, "Not yet." He responded pushing Bella away to fix his hair. "I'm sure he'll figure it out," Bella answered not completely giving Chuck her attention. Greenie who stood too close to the gates called out, "I thought no one was allowed to leave." Chuck and Bella walked over to him,

"I said we're not allowed to leave." Chuck said pointing to themselves and emphasizing on the word 'we're' pointing to himself and Greenie. "People like her, and those guys are different. They're Runners. They know more about the Maze than anyone." Chuck jerked his thumb over to Bella. "Wait, what?" He asked Chuck gave him a confused look as they came to stand next to him.

"You just said 'Maze'," Greenie started looking for answers leaving Chuck loss at words. "Stop asking questions, greenie. The less you know, the better." Bella snap saving Chuck from answering. "Why?" Greenie just keeps on challenging Bella for no reason what so ever. "I've been here longer than you have, boy. You best listen to me." Greenie ignored her and walked closer to the gate, too close for Bella's liking. "What are you doing?" Bella snarled ready to yank him back any time now. He didn't answer but his stance gave her his answer he was getting ready to run.

Bella's hand reached out the moment he tried to run and caught hold of his shirt yanking him back harshly. He crashed into her chest which caused more pain but there was a scene that flashed through Bella's eyes-a memory? Her hold loosened for a moment and he almost got freed, but she quickly held her grip and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You can't go out there," Bella said through her clenched teeth looking at Chuck to mentally tell him to go get someone to help her.

"And why can you?" He said trying to get out of my hold with his hand on her arms around his waist. Her strength was depleting because of her bruise and now open wound. The heels of her feet buried into the ground. "Because I'm a freaking Runner!" Bella yelled out in pain pulling him to a stop with the rest of her strength. She breathed heavily trying to control her strength in case he got out of her hold. "What the hell is a runner?" He spat taking a step forward moving Bella along with him without much effort anymore. She screamed out in pain, but greenie didn't comprehend the pain she was feeling. He was too focused on trying to figure out what was going on and where he is.

A figure jumped in front of him and shoved Greenie back resulting in him falling back onto Bella who held him from behind. She hit the ground hard biting her lip to keep in the pain. The extra weight of Greenie didn't help her. "Get off me!" Greenie yelled as Gally pushed him into the ground more. "GET. OFF. OF. ME." Bella said deadly from underneath both boys stopping them in their fight. Greenie quickly moves to get off me, Gally still standing in front of him to make sure that he wasn't going into the maze. "Greenie, calm your shanks down." Bella breathes through the pain, "We're not going to hurt you." Bella said standing up, her hand reached out to comfort him. Unfortunately, he didn't like that and slapped away her hand. "Don't touch me." He screamed spinning around in a slow circle taking in the people who were surrounding him like he was a prisoner. "Take it easy! Just relax." Gally said trying to calm him down. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Greenie demanded angrily; his hand clutched in a fist by his side.

"Just calm down, alright?" Newt appears by Bella's side, his gaze quickly looking over her wounds. Bella nodded to let him know that she was okay even though he knew that she wasn't. Everyone knew that she was in pain, but she was just keeping it in. Greenie turn his attention to Newt, "No! Why won't you tell me what's out there?" He asked turning towards the entrance of the maze. "We're just trying to protect you, it's for your own good," Alby says next to Newt, Bella could see the worry in his eyes when he turns to look at her. She gave a weak smile trying to assure him that she was okay. "You guys can't keep me here." Greenie protest, "We be stupid to let you leave." Bella retorted crossing her arms to hide her pain. "Why? What's out there?"

No one answered his question because there was that familiar click followed by a distant echo that they heard every night before the gates would close. The gates were closing, and they didn't have to worry about Greenie leaving anymore. The creaking and groaning of gears turning followed the wind and very slowly the heavy steel doors began to move. The massive stone walls that rose hundreds of feet high finally slid shut for the night and they were safe for the night. Bella let out a sigh of relief, her hand rested on the open wound on her stomach. She was going to collapse at any given moment. Her strength was quickly draining. Newt and Alby looked at each other worried, Alby sent Chuck who was next to him to get the Clint and Jeff ready for Bella. They could see her face becoming paler and the sweat on her neck.

The silence in the air was killed when Gally spoke, "Next time, I'm gonna let you leave." He muttered coldly getting back to his work but not before sending Bella a worried look. It disappeared the moment it appeared, and the group dispersed. And in that moment Bella's legs gave out on her. Newt and Alby immediately came to her side holding her up. Newt and Greenie watch as Alby carries Bella through the glade. "Did I cause that?" Greenie mumbles behind Newt, "I told you already. Always listen to her, she knows best. This time, it is your fault greenie." Newt says coldly without looking back and walking after Alby.

6


	2. Chapter 2

Maze Runner Chapter 2

The loud beating of drums woke Bella up from her slumber. The large fire illuminated the darkness that filled the Glade. After the doors had closed, it didn't take long for the night to set in and the party to begin. Every time a newcomer came up with the box, they would always have a celebration. Loud cheering and whooping filled the glade, the boys jumping around and laughing together.

Bella stood in the back just watching the scene play out before her. She smiled watching the rare sight of the boys truly enjoying themselves for the night. They danced, leaped, and flipped around the fire with the 'special Gally' drink in their hand. Chuck came by with some food for Bella to help her regenerate. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Chuck asked taking a seat next to her. She leaned against Chuck watching the boys warmly not expecting that another tragedy was nearing.

Newt sat with the new greenie on the ground up against the back of a log. "Hell, of a first day, Greenie. Here." Newt offered Gally's secret recipe to him. "Put some hair on your chest." Greenie looked down for a second as if he was contemplating what to do since he thought that everyone would be angry with him. He did cause Bella more harm than she already is. Greenie accepted the drink taking a big sip, "Oh, my god. What is that?" He spat out the nasty bitter taste.

Newt smiled to himself. "I don't even know. It's Gally's recipe. It's a trade secret apparently." He answered. Greenie found himself frowning still not liking the man, "Yeah, he's still an asshole." Greenie said. "Yeah, well, He saved your life today." Bella said walking up with Chuck right behind her telling her that she shouldn't be moving so much. Greenie couldn't say anything back and they found themselves glaring at each other. "Trust me. The maze is a dangerous place." Newt said cutting the never-ending silence and awkward staring contest between the two.

"We're trapped here, aren't we?" Greenie asked stating the obvious. "For the moment." Newt responded. "But her," Newt pointed at Bella who sat on the log like she wasn't listening to their conversation. "And those guys. There, by the fire. Those are the runners. That guy in the middle there, that's Minho. He's the keeper of the runners." Newt said pointing to Minho who nodded back and smiled at Bella and Chuck.

"Every morning, when those doors open," Bella interrupted Newt, "We run the maze, mapping it, memorizing it, trying to find a way out." Greenie turns his attention to the hazelnut hair colored girl. "How long have you been looking?" A glimpse of sadness passed through her eyes, "For as long as I could remember." She whispered softly getting up and heading in the opposite direction of the party. No one made a move to follow her, they knew where she was going, the southern walls.

The name of every boy and every Glader here in the glade with them along with her name and the only other girl who was ever put in the glade, Addie. "I miss you." Bella said running her hand over the name, a line marked through it. Addie was the youngest girl placed in the Glade she was also like Bella's younger sister and the first Runner. Addie always had hope, she always believed that they would make it out of there one day.

She was Bella's hope and after she died, Bella lost all hope for a while until Minho, Newt and Alby helped her get her shit together and fulfill her promise to Addie and that is to get out of the maze.

Bella woke up the next morning when someone shook her awake, "Bell? Bell?" She woke up to find Alby and Greenie standing above her. "What?" Bella stretched her arms and got up. She found Alby giving her a disapproving glance. "Did you sleep here again?" Alby asked making Bella look down in shame. "Bell." Alby stepped closer to her. "I know you miss her but it's not good for your health to sleep outside. You're never going out to the maze any time soon if you do this again." Alby whispered to her ear so that Greenie wouldn't hear.

Alby walks toward Greenie, who now remembered his name to be Thomas, continuing with their conversation. "We've come far since then. Established order... made peace." Thomas stares at Alby wondering why he was telling him this. "Yeah. Why are you telling me this?" Thomas asked. "Because you're not like the others. You're curious. But you're one of us now. You need to know what that means." Bella said staring him down as Alby hands him a pocket knife walking towards the wall much closer.

Thomas stares at the name on the wall, all of them ever the ones crossed out. "What happened to them?" Thomas asked. "Like I said…dark days, Thomas." Alby said walking away letting Thomas carve his own name in. Bella saw that he carved in his own name, "So you remembered?" Bella asked wiping her hands on her pants standing up. Bella winced as she heard the familiar squeaking twist of the metals, the heavy steel doors were starting to open again. Thomas didn't say anything he just nodded his head, then it looks like he thought for a moment. His next question caught Bella off guard, "How do you become a runner?"

"Well, that's my cue. See ya'll Greenie" Bella left not answering his question running towards the homestead, "My name is Thomas!" He yelled. Bella just waved her hand above her head without turning back and made a peace sign while running off. She made a U-turn making her way to the map room since she wasn't able to go out this time she wanted to stay near somewhere, where it felt like she was in the maze.

"Hey" Newt greeted in his British accent. "Hi." Bella mumbled focused on the map and the new section that she had found. "I saw you talking to Greenie earlier." He said. "What do you think of him?" Newt asked as Minho entered the map room. "He's alright, I guess." Bella answered him. They walked in silence before Newt said, "He's always watching you." Bella seemed surprised at his tone of voice, "Who?" Newt gave her a deadpan look, "The new greenie." Bella nodded her head. "He thinks you're different from all of us." Newt explains, "Of course, I'm a girl." Bella replied in a "DUH" tone. "He looks at you with something different." Bella stopped walking turning to face Newt, "Like what?" She crossed her arms waiting for an answer. "I don't know, but he doesn't look at you like the other boys in the Glader does. There's something else." Bella let out a humorless laugh. "Let's not overthink this, Newt. It's probably just because I'm the only girl here." Bella said walking away not wanting to have the conversation anymore. She didn't like how it made her feel, anxious and curious about him even more.

She made it to the map room and started to work to get her mind off of the conversation she just had with Newt. "Where's Ben?" She asked not seeing the familiar blond head runner in the map room, "Let him sleep for a couple more hours." Minho said resting his hand on the map table looking over the new section Bella had created. "The gates are already open." Bella stated.

Instead of replying to her previous statement, Minho crossed over to the other side across from Bella learning against it. "Did you finish?" He asked, trying to change the subject. Bella allowed him to change the subject knowing that everyone even the runners feared going into the maze. "Almost, I can't seem to remember the rest of it. It's like my mind won't let me remember. You know like when we came up in the box and couldn't remember anything. It was that kind of feeling." Bella explained showing Minho the first half of section nine.

Bella sighs in frustration grabbing her hair and pulling it at. "I don't think I'm going to be able to keep my promise to her, Minho." Minho jerked up because for the first time ever she mentioned the one person who meant the most to her. "Don't go back to being that person, Bella." Minho said staring at her firmly. "Why not?" She scoffed, "They're adding to the maze Minho. There probably isn't an exit. Maybe we're just meant to be stuck here our whole lives." Bella said in a retort tone.

"Would you rather plant crops all day? Or help expand the homestead?" Minho asked. "I don't want to do any of this!" Bella exclaimed but even then, her voice wasn't loud. For the first time in forever Minho found that Bella looked so tired, the bags under her eye and her messy hair. She looks like she didn't sleep in week nor did she eat. Her physical body just seem to be all bones. "Have you been sleeping or eating at all, Bella? You don't look so good." They sat I silence before Bella replied, "I'm fine." She said standing up and turning her back to Minho looking out the small window that gave them a view of the maze

They stood there in silence just listening to the movements of shuffled feet knowing that the other boys were starting to get up and start the day all over again. "The greenie wants to become a runner." Bella said interrupting the silence. Surprisingly Minho let out a snort, "Him? A runner? Please." Minho let out a dry laugh. "He might make a good runner." Bella said casually. "How? By getting us, all killed. He's too curious and curiosity gets people killed. You know that." Minho responded. "That was a mistake. A mistake that I will never be able to forgive myself for, but, WE, are still alive, aren't we?" Bella defended anger filling her veins with his comment.

Again, they were shot into the silent air until suddenly they head loud yells from outside the tent that seemed to echo throughout the Glade. By the way Minho's shoulders were tensed, Bella knew that she didn't imagine it because he heard it too. "What's going-" Bella was cut off when there came another bloodcurdling cry for help. Bella took off before Minho did with Minho tailing her. They sprinted out of the map room towards the darkness of the trees and into the middle of the Glade where a large group of boys were gathered. There were screaming and shouts, Bella pushed herself faster and processed what was going on. Her eyes found scared Greenie's who was on the ground being punched by someone else. He stared back at her in fear, his eyes crying out for help.

Bella ran right into the group with no fear grabbing onto the boy on top of Greenie and they rolled over on the ground with Bella underneath the boy. Bella found that it was Ben who was fighting with Greenie. Ben snarled at Bella in a way that he has never done before, "Ben!" Bella yelled holding him out from her as he tried to bite her snapping his teeth together hard. "BEN! Stop!" Bella yelled once again struggling to keep him at arm's length. Ben was ripped away from Bella's hold with a swing to the head by Newt who was holding a shovel.

"Hold him down!" Newt ordered to the boys while he helped me back to my feet. Bella who stood in the middle between Thomas and Ben. "Ben, please." Bella cried softly. Blood was dripping down the side of Ben's head, but he continued to growl and moan and fight against the others. "What the HELL happened?" Bella demanded breathless.

"He just attacked me." Thomas exclaimed breathlessly. "Ben wouldn't do that." Bella defended her runner friend not quite believing her own words either. She looked over at Ben examining his condition. His white shirt was now covered in dirt and grass, he looked pale and sick. Dark veins sticking out from his body and he was absolutely drenched in sweat. His eyes were a darker color than it usually was, and his mouth was dripping with blood.

Bella knew immediately what had happened to him recognizing the similar symptoms. "Lift his shirt." Bella demanded softly as Alby stood next to her, his arm around her shoulder. Gally reached forward and lifted Ben's shirt to reveal his stomach. Bella let out a silently gasp, right in the middle of Ben's abdomen was a deep cut that was oozing black blood. The veins around his stomach were protruding and discolored and even though Bella wanted to look away from that horror scene she couldn't.

"He's been stung." Alby said in a loud voice to let the others know and everyone let out a gasp. "By what?" Thomas asked not understanding what harmed him. "A Griever," Alby answered his question. "He was stung?" Gally repeated. "In broad daylight?" Several of the boys let out gasps chatting between themselves of the situation.

"Please, help me." Ben whimpered in a small voice. "Please." He begged but everyone took a step back away from him. Alby sighed, "Put him in the Pit." He ordered. Gally and his boys dragged him away as Ben began to jerk and tug away screaming in panic, "No!"

Ben and Bella weren't close, but they were runner friends, someone she could trust in the maze to have her back and to have his back also. Watching this happen to him was like watching it happen to Addie all over again. They knew what it did to her. "Ben, calm down." Bella said as the boys easily overpowered Ben and carried him the rest of the way to the pit.

"Bella..." Minho said worried for her. "Don't." Bella said her hand clenched into a fist by her side. She walked away from the scene hating the useless feeling she got from being unable to help her friend. She sat in the homestead section where she stayed with Chuck and now greenie until they expand the homestead. Chuck and Greenie came through the doors together, the injury on his arm immediately caught Bella's attention, she wasn't going to lose another person even if she didn't know him, yet he was part of the family already.

"You're injured." Bella said grabbing his arm not too gently resulting in him yanking his arm away from her. "Chuck, why don't you go grab the first aid kit for your friend here?" Bella said taking hold of his injured arm once again carefully examine the wound. "What happen here?" Bella asked as Chuck ran out of the room shouting out Jeff's name repeatedly. "Ben snuck up on me, he must have injured me. I didn't realize that he did, I was too busy trying to get away." He explained. "Infection can as easily kill you like a Griever bite would." Bella scolded using her water bottle to help clean the wound so that she could easily see where the wound is after all the blood is gone.

Thomas stared at her cleaning his wound with her water bottle. Bella could feel his stare on her making it super awkward for her. "You're staring." She said quietly, "I know." Thomas replied making her look up into his eyes. They stare into each other's eye, the attractive running high between them. His face moved in closer to hers as she stood still, his eyes moving from her eyes to her eyes and back up like he was asking for permission. She didn't answer but she also didn't say no. They were an inch away before Chuck comes running in with a handful of medical supplies. "I found some!" He yelled spilling them out on the table beside the hammock and Bella pushed Thomas away from her resulting in him falling onto the ground on top of his wounded arm.

"Sorry." Bella said holding her arm out to him. "Are you hurt?" Bella stupidly asked flinching as she sees more blood dripping from his arm. Thomas doesn't say anything but bites his lips to keep in the pain he felt from that fall trying to cover his red face. "Keep your arm still otherwise this will hurt." Bella ordered seeing them move his arm away from her as she tried pouring water to clean the even more messy wound. "I'm sorry." Bella apologized again wiping the wound carefully with attention. She blew on it gently trying not to cause him anymore pain than she already had.

Bella wrapped the gauze slowly around his arm ignoring the warmth of his hand that sent shivers down her spine. "Stop staring." Bella said irritated. "I'm just thinking." He snaps as if he wasn't trying to kiss her earlier. "About?" Bella said finalizing the wrap. "About why you're the only girl here?" Thomas could see Chuck freeze in his movement and Bella who tighten the cloth around his arm causing him to flinch. "I wasn't always the only girl here." Bella said just in time for the faint sounds of sticks clanging against each other. "What's time?" He asked as Bella stands up ignoring his question. Chuck answered for him instead, "It's time." His answer vague.

Chuck and Thomas followed behind Bella as the group of boys gathered towards the open gates. "Stay here, Chuck. Greenie." Bella commanded walking ahead towards the group of boys. Bella walked up into the group seeing Ben tied up on the ground. His condition seems to become worse than before, but he was trying to hold himself together. There would be a fight without a doubt because who would voluntarily go into the maze. All they would be faced with is death. The boys lined up leaving no space for Ben to break through, Minho stepped closer to Ben and cut off his bounds throwing him a bag in case he survives in there.

Bella clenched her hand into a fist tightly wondering what to do, if she should follow her heart or go with what would be saner. "Please." Ben begged looking into each and every eye of the boys, but no one would meet his eyes-only Bella. Bella could see the fear behind his eyes and the pleading he held. She couldn't let him go in there by himself but going in there would be death. "Bella, please." Ben begged and her wall of steel caved down. Minho and Newt saw this too late; she was already through the gates pulling Ben with her. Everyone screaming her name behind her, but she couldn't leave Ben behind no matter how sick he was. She already regretted doing this to Addie, she won't be able to live her life if she does the same to Ben.

Minho and Newt pounding on the gates hoping that it would open once again but they knew that wouldn't happen. Bella literally just walked into her own death because no one had ever survived the night in the maze before. The only thing they could hope for is that she's the first one to ever survive the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Maze Runner Chapter 3

The next morning as the gates open Minho and Alby got ready to go into the maze because no other runner would step up after being one man and one woman short. "You don't have to go; you know? I can handle my own." Minho said knowing that Alby never wanted to go into the maze. He was just stepping up because no one else would and because he felt that it was his responsibility.

"No, you can't. You're not just one man short but Bella's not here. You won't be able to handle yourself out there. You need someone to watch your back." Alby explained knowing that he was right, and he wouldn't let Minho go in the maze alone. "We also have to find Bella. She's strong, she'll survive a day in the maze." Alby said considering the depths of the maze.

Minho nodded his head agreeing with Alby, but both weren't so sure that she survived, they could only hope. "Let's do this." Alby and Minho dashed into the maze at a slow pace turning sharply at each corner looking carefully through each hall making sure that they didn't miss anything or possibly anyone.

After running for a while, movements could be heard nearby. They slowed down from their pace listening carefully to the movements of the ground, Minho and Alby stood back to back looking out waiting for whatever was coming towards them to appear. Bella appear, not with a smile but with an anxious look. Minho and Alby were both happy to see that she wasn't dead, but she wasn't. She was waving her arms wildly and they didn't see what she was talking about until it came into the sunlight.

"RUN!" She yelled grabbing both of their hands and yanking them with her running along the halls of the maze. A griever was chasing her, just her. Its target was her because she saw something she wasn't suppose too. "What in the shanks is a griever doing in broad daylight?" Alby yelled running alongside her. "I don't know. Keep running!" Bella answered as they ran through the maze making sharp turns. Somehow, they lost the griever or was it that the griever stopped chasing them? There wasn't an answer to that, but they were just thankful that it stopped.

Minho and Alby finally got a good look at Bella and could see her clothes drenched in sweat sticking to her body. Her hair was wet like she had taken a bath. Bella collapse onto the ground breathing harshly taking in the fresh air like it was her last. "How long have you been running Bella?" Minho asked taking in her appearance. "I don't know but seeing you guys here probably all night?" Bella sat up looking at her two friends. "What happen after you ran into the maze with Ben? What happen to Ben?" Bella couldn't answer Alby because even she didn't know what she saw. She couldn't believe it herself and couldn't find it in her to tell her friends what she had saw or how she was a coward and ran away after seeing it.

Bella didn't answer him she just shook her head and looked away from them. "We need to head back before sundown. I'll accept any punishment you have for me, Alby." Bella said standing on her feet with torn shoes that look so drained from running. "Something's changed in the game. We need to get back now." Bella said looking at them with something unreadable in her eyes. Alby and Minho didn't question her and followed along to go back.

On the way back, the dark creature that they feared was lying flat on its back, covered in many different types of weapons all of which could easily kill them. "We need to get back. We don't have time for this Alby." Bella urged but Alby wouldn't listen. "Like you said, Bell. The game has changed. We need to know more about who we're dealing with otherwise we might not even survive." Alby said walking closer to the griever. Before Minho or Bella could grab his shoulder, he was already within its range. "Alby" Bella said worried for her friend, "Shhh." Alby said putting his finger to his lips. Bella could hear her heart beating so fast she swears that it could be heard thousands of miles away.

Alby circles the griever looking closely at each part of it. He reached forward to touch it and that's when everything started to fall apart. All that was heard through the maze was his cries of pain the familiar sound that Bella heard when Ben sacrificed himself to protect her. She hated it. "Alby." Minho immediately yanked Alby back and they were sent flying away. Bella hit the ground hard Minho's yells and Alby groans of pain caught her attention. They were knocked apart, Minho and Alby on one side and Bella on the other. Bella quickly jumped up and throw her shoe at the griever getting its attention knowing that Minho had to help Alby before it was too late.

"Hey! Hey! Over here!" She yelled waving her hands wildly until it turned its attention to, he completely before she started to run off to a different section making sure that it was following her first. Taking sharp turns and running as fast as she possibly could, if possibly more confusing things started to happen.

A different section was opening and the section behind her was starting to close, she was going to have to find her own way out of this new section. The wall was new, there was no mold or no green life. It could be possible that it was the section that she found. Trusting her instincts, she ran faster than before letting her feet make the turns and leaps. She didn't even stop when there was a cliff in front of her, she kept running and jumped as high as she could and slide into the next hall holding onto the edge of it for life. The griever jumped after her making it through the air and into the hall just fine. Bella let go and jumped into the hall below her having no idea where it leads, she just keeps moving.

Hearing no movements behind her she quickly looks behind her and when she doesn't see the griever anymore, her movements slows down. She looked carefully of her surroundings; she was in a tunnel. A tunnel with a blue light at the end of the hall, warning bells went off in her head, but she ignored them as she heard voices. A familiar voice that caught her attention, a loved one that has already passed away. "Addie" She whispered quickening her steps towards the light, but the next sentence stopped her by the edge of the hall.

"Test Subject 185 has progressed smoothly. I think it's time we put her in the maze." The familiar voice who she heard every night crying out in her sleep, Addie. Bella peaked in and she didn't see anyone, it was a video playing instead. There stood, Addie, Thomas and another woman that Bella didn't recognize.

"Bell has been different from others. Do you think it's best that we put her in the maze so soon? She's the only one with a possible cure." The woman that Bella didn't recognized said. "Test Subject 185." Addie said sharply. "If she doesn't survive in the Maze then she isn't the one we need." Addie said coldly checking something off on her checkboard. "I say we put her in the maze." Thomas finally voiced his opinion.

Bella watched in confusion, not understanding the video. She understood it yet at the same time she didn't. What was Addie and Thomas doing in the clip? What did they mean by Test Subject 185? What was going on? She didn't have any answers but if those answers resulted in her knowing that the person who she loved so much and was her beckon of hope was the one who put her and the other boys in the maze. She wouldn't want to know those answers then. She wanted to forget everything that she just found erase it from her memory because she wouldn't be able to be in control of herself if she learns the truth. The only answer she wants is to know the reason why they were put there in the maze and that remained a mystery.

"I have to get back." Bella said running back to where she came in from, climbing to the hall above her she ran through that section finding her way out seeing that the section was starting to close. As she ran through the maze, questions ran through her mind coming up with no answer. She made it back to the Glade with the gates still open and everyone huddle up at the edge of the gate. "What are you all-?" Bella didn't get to finish her question because Newt threw his arms around her hugging her tightly surprising her.

"Don't ever do that again!" Newt said holding her tightly. Bella smiled warmly at him, "I'm sorry." She apologizes knowing how much she caused them to worry for her. "Where's Minho and Alby?" She asked after pulling away from Newt.

She was met with a feeling of dread when no one replied. "They haven't returned yet." Newt answers her, "What-The gates are about to close, what do you mean they haven't returned yet?" Bella said whipping around to watch the maze hoping that at any moment they would appear. The moment they appear Bella ran to their side helping Minho carry Alby moving faster but they weren't fast enough.

"Go Bella!" Minho said ordering her to move back before the gates closed but her stubbornness wouldn't let her go. The family creaking sounds of metal twisting and turning and the ground shaking made them quicken their pace. "Go Bella!" Minho said once again, "I survived a night in the maze Minho! It's better if I'm here." Bella argued not moving an inch.

Her eyes moved forward and met Thomas and she knew right then what he was going to do. "No!" She yelled out but it was too late he was already through the gate pushing himself harder until he made it out through the cracks crashing into Bella landing right on top of her. "What the shanks are you doing?" Bella yelled pushing him off her already not trusting him with what she saw earlier. "What the hell were you thinking?" Minho exclaimed at the same time Bella scold him. Minho pacing back and forth in front of the closed gate freaking out.

"I thought I could help." Thomas simply answered. "Help with what? You just threw yourself into your own death! Now there's a slimmer chance of us surviving because we got to look after you, Greenie!" Bella threw her hands into the air frustrated with the Thomas even more.

It was getting darker by the minute, "Bella! We have to move!" Minho said. His voice was trembling as the wind blew colder and the sounds of grievers awakening screeching through the maze. "Let's go." Bella said finally getting up helping an unconscious Alby onto Minho's back. Thomas put his arms around Alby's waist holding him up with Minho.

The screeching of grievers was getting closer and Bella could see Minho becoming more anxious. "Let's move!" Bella said moving quicker through the maze her eyes adjusting to the dark maze now that sunlight has got down. Her angered eyes never meeting Thomas, not even once. They ran for a little while but everyone was already drained of their strength, Bella running through the maze for now two nights and Minho running the entire day; the only one who wasn't tired was Thomas but he hasn't been there for long so his stamina wasn't going to hold up for long. They had to stop and rest for a moment,

"Here, let's rest here for a while." Bella said breathlessly even though the screeches of the Grievers could be heard from close by. "We gotta get him up." Thomas said as Minho became more anxious with the sounds of grievers nearby. "Where? There is nowhere to hide in the maze." Bella snaps at Thomas. "We gotta go. The Maze is already changing!" Minho said moving away from the noises nearby. "We can't leave him, Minho." Bella said calmly never thinking of leaving their leader.

Thomas was already getting to work tying the vine around Alby's upper body. "What are you doing?" Minho asked as Bella helped pull the vine with Thomas to get Alby's body up to the top. "Minho, shut it and help us!" Bella snaps with a quiver in her voice. "We need to get out of here alive! I'm tired and exhausted! Thomas seems to have a plan and since we don't, it's best if we listen to him!" Bella defended him even though she was sure that he sent himself to his own death.

It was at least another thirty minutes' top, before they finally got Alby almost to the top, just a little more. The shifting of the walls and poundings on the ground grew closer and closer by the minute. Minho suddenly let go of the vine and Bella and Thomas both slammed up against the wall. "What are you doing?" Bella said her feet planted on the wall to keep Alby in the air. "We gotta go. We gotta go now! Bella!" Minho said panicky, his eyes crazy with fear. Her eyes follow his stare and found a griever standing at the end of the hallway coming towards them with speed.

"Go. Minho." Bella said letting Minho go knowing the fear he was feeling because she felt the same. Minho hesitated for a second not wanting to leave Bella, but he knew she made her decision to stay no matter how scared she was. "Go! Minho!" Bella yelled making him flinch, "I'm sorry." Minho said before he took off around the corner farther away from them.

"Keep pulling!" Bella said as Thomas had stopped to watch Minho run off without them. Pulling the vine with the rest of her strength with Thomas they got Alby up into the air and tied the vine.

The griever grew closer to them, and they had nowhere to go. Her breath hitched as Thomas wrapped his arms around her hips pulling her closer and they both rolled onto the group underneath the vines hiding as the Griever came closer to them. They both held their breaths hoping that they wouldn't be found. Bella held Thomas tighter than she ever touched him surprising him, but he held her the same way. Their bodies fit into each other perfectly, Bella could hear Thomas's beating heart and she was sure he could hear hers.

The griever came closer to the vines just right below where Alby was hanging from and at least one step away from where Thomas and Bella were hiding. Bella couldn't watch and buried her head into Thomas's chest squeezing him tighter. Thomas tightens his arms around her hips even more and when he let out a sigh of relief Bella knew that the griever was gone, and they had succeeded and survived. When Bella realize her position, and clutch on Thomas she looks up and found Thomas already staring down at her. Their lips so close yet so far away. She pulled away quickly, "C'mon, we can't hide forever." She said trying to control her facial expression and the blush that threaten to surface.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on!" Bella pull Thomas along as they ran. He was too curious just looking at everything but now wasn't the time. They had to keep running others they'll be dead in less than a second. A screeching yell above them caught his attention and of course that's when he decides to become serious about running.

It was dangerous, the griever was too close to Bella's liking, it could have caught up with them any second now, but it was like it was playing with them. If only there were turns that that would help them escape the griever but running down a straight line gives them the advantage, an advantage that the griever isn't taking. Something was seriously wrong here.

Thomas pulled ahead of Bella looking wildly around before turning the corner not so smoothly that he fell but quickly got up on his feet and looking around to decide which path to take.

"We don't have time to think, instead feel with your instinct and just run!" Bella said taking his hand and randomly taking a turn speeding up once he was steady once again.

Once Bella said those words to them, he let his feet take him wherever, turning the corners like he's done it his whole life. Bella could only follow behind him, she didn't dare turn back to look at the creature, she kept her eyes forward. A glance backward could get them killed or slow their speed and she wasn't going to die today. Not until she's gotten everyone out of the maze and out of this hellhole, she wasn't going everywhere.

The Griever chased after them as they kept running. It knew the maze better than they did and the shortcuts that it's connected too. It had more knowledge than a creature should have one, it was calculating it's every move trying to corner them, but it wasn't going for the kill like creatures should. Bella was thankful but it made her question why it wasn't going for the kill.

Why it wasn't trying to kill them when they were obviously threats to their survival. But then, she remembers what she saw last night. Her feet almost stopped but the sound of the creature brought her out of her mind, and she knew that it wasn't the time to start thinking about such things when she didn't have any answers to those question. Her number one priority should be to survive the night and escape the griever currently on her back.

They came to a dead end and before she could even blink Thomas had flown himself towards the vines against the walls and started climbing. Bella couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on her face, she was impressed alright. He was perfect for a runner. She jumped after him and started climbing ignoring the screeching sounds of the griever nearby. They made it to the top and jumped together without thinking, he had her full trust whether she knew it or not.

Wanting to rest for just a second was a stupid idea that a runner should never think about even if it flew through her mind every second of everyday out here in the maze. The griever had them trap and there was no other way around but across the huge gap that didn't look safe enough to jump but they had no other choice. They flew across like a bird and clung onto the vines like a monkey.

"Oh, my fucking god." She yelled as the griever flew over like they did and landed just right below them. "Fucking shit." The griever clawed at the vines trying to stay up just like they were, but its sharp claws were cutting the vines down and soon enough both of them fell down along with it. Entangled in vines just like the griever but with their smaller bodies they freed themselves quickly and made their way away from the creature. Bella needed to breathe; she'd never been that up close to a griever before. Her heart was pounding so hard against her rib cage that it hurt.

They back away watching it howled like it was calling for help. The night suddenly became more chillier when more howls echoed along with it. Either way, they needed to get out of there as fast as they can. A body bumped into Bella making her yelp before covering her mouth to silent the sound.

"You're one crazy son of a bitch." Minho said to Thomas just as breathless as they were. Minho lead the way; the maze was changing, and they were caught in between. They needed to get to a section clear from the griever. Otherwise they would not live to see another daylight. The walls starting closing and Thomas stood in the middle of it.

"What the shanks do you think you're doing?" Bella yelled at the end of the tunnel by Minho's side. Thomas ignored them both and waited for the grievers to appear and once they did, he started running through the tunnel that was starting to close along with its section. It was frustrating to watch because even though it was stupid, it worked. He had the courage and ability to think quickly and smartly to take down a griever one way or another. Thomas was the kind of runner that they needed more now than ever.

"Fuck." Bella yelled as Thomas crashed right into her knocking her off her feet. They fell onto the ground beneath drawing the dust and dirt to surround them. Bella groan in pain coughing the dust from her lungs, "You need to stop knocking me off my feet greenie." Bella said in a small voice filled with pain.

Thomas flew off her and slammed against the wall. Minho knelt by her side looking over to see any injuries and if the wound on her stomach had gotten better or worse. He got his answer and he didn't like it one bit. The wound on her stomach had become red, it's become infected from all the body sweat and dirt. The color in her face was starting to fade, she was becoming pale.

Her energy was probably drained from all the running she's done for over the past two nights. She needed her rest now more than ever, but they couldn't stop. Not even for her because they were not safe anywhere in the maze. They have to keep moving otherwise they would get caught and Bella wasn't strong enough to handle another run from the grievers if they gave out an all-out chase.

"Come on, we have to keep moving." Despite how much pain she was in, Bella knew that they had to keep moving otherwise they wouldn't make it. The rest of the night was spent moving every now and then when they would hear a griever get too close to where they were at. They never stopped but moved carefully and quietly allowing Bella to get a little bit of rest in-between. Minho and Thomas took turns carrying her when she almost fainted, they spent the second half of the night carrying her around and moving quietly trying to get back to where Alby was hidden without encountering any dangerous traps to avoid a fight.

When the sun rose, Bella was already gone in deep sleep. It was unavoidable. She exhausted her energy and she had fever running. They need to get back to camp as soon as possible but as soon was the walls creaked, she woke with a startled on the ground. Minho and Thomas were helping Alby down from where they hid him. After spending two night and three days in the maze, Bella couldn't get out of there fast enough.

It was like the light at the end of the tunnel when they approached the gates. Bella couldn't have been gladder to see Chuck standing there waiting for them. Thomas and Minho both carried Alby while Bella slowly trailed behind them trying not to exhaust too much energy. She wanted to make sure that they've made it safely before she could finally rest but her strength wasn't holding up anymore. She could feel herself really letting go of the strength she's had until that moment.

No one seem to realize the situation she was in as everyone was rejoicing because they've all made it back that they didn't realized how exhausting all the members were. They were only faced with the hard reality when Chuck pointed out and ran into the maze to check on the unconscious Bella laying on the ground completely exhausted and full of sweat with a fever.


End file.
